Cursed From the Start
by Twilight343
Summary: My name is Lovino Romano Vargas, and this is the story of my life.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I thought about my pitiful my ten year old life. I have no friends besides for my little fratello, Feliciano; I've been teased and bullied since first grade, and no matter what I do, my little brother always outshines me. I've never successfully beat him at anything and all I seem to do is just get in the way or screw things up. I've been damned from the minute my brother was born by my Nonno. He cursed me to never be able to take the easy way out in life. I won't learn until I'm much older what he truly did. My name is Lovino Romano Vargas, and this is the story of my life.

Let's time skip a bit to the first day of fourth grade, well, fourth grade for me and third for Feliciano seeing as he is a year younger than me. I'm actually a full year older than him, us being born on the same day though him an hour earlier, but I'm still older. Though no one seems to think so. Anyway, I wake up and notice that it's only 5:30 a.m. knowing for a fact I wasn't going back to sleep. I get up and get ready for school. I contemplated waking Feli up but decided against against it. After all, just because I'm up early, doesn't mean I should wake everyone else up. Besides, Nonno Romulus would be upset if I woke up his precious Feliciano.

Just to clear things up for those of you who are trying to follow along, fratello means brother in Italiano,my native tongue. That's right, I'm Italian. Straight from Italia in fact. I've been in America since I was four and Feli was three. We moved here after our house burned down and our parents died. Our Nonno or Grandfather, Romulus, took us in and we've been with him ever since.

Well, after I finished getting ready, I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Halfway through though, Nonno walked in with a glare on his face.

"Lovino, I can't help but notice you haven't cleaned the house yet," he said, his glare getting more menacing.

"I-I was getting breakfast ready fi-," a slap to the face cut me off.

"Don't you dare make up any excuses. My Feliciano finished all of his chores," he said and I became nervous.

B-But I-I-I," I was cut off again by another slap. Tears filled my eyes but I didn't dare let one fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"You listen here damn it, I want you to finish making breakfast and have the house clean before 7:30 or you're walking to school. Oh, and if you're late, I'm taking it outta your hide. Capiche?" he growled out.

"S-Si," I stuttered out taking a step back in fear.

"Good, get to work!" he yelled and left the room.

I tenderly touched the cheek I had been slapped on and winced in pain but I couldn't worry about that right now. I have lots of work to get done in an hour and fifteen minutes. I sighed as I went back to cooking and cleaning the kitchen, a solitary tear rolling down my cheek. Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was ready sitting on the table and I had finished cleaning up the kitchen. I quickly scarfed down some food and went to work on cleaning the rest of the house. I swear it seriously sucks that we have a huge house.

After about thirty minutes, I was done with the upstairs and quickly came back down. I instantly noticed Feli and Nonno eating breakfast and joking around. I sighed knowing that would never happen to me. I quickly got back to work not wanting to be late and have to walk run to school.

I sighed as I finished and leaned my back against a wall. I checked the time and I still had five more minutes. I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed my tomato red messenger bag, and ran back down before I slowed to a halt in realization. It was way too quiet. I ran over to the window and looked out. Just as I suspected, the car was gone which meant that they left early. Nonno left me on purpose! Frowning slightly, I walked outside and locked the door behind me. Sprinting wasn't exactly my area of expertise but I had no other choice. By the time I got to school, I was completely out of breath with surprisingly ten minutes to spare.

I caught my breath and headed into school. Remembering which room I was supposed to be in, I made my way to class and took a seat in the very back next to the window. Soon the room began to fill and by the time the bell rang, the classroom was full and the teacher was writing her name on the board.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Winter and I'll be your teacher for this year," she said in a very cheerful voice. I immediately could tell she was totally faking it. I decided right then that my teacher was going to end up not liking me no matter how hard I tried.

Ok, tell me what you think of this please! I love feedback and criticism is always accepted. I'll try to update frequently and you will also be able to find this on 26902904 on my account.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Class was totally boring and I barely paid attention cause I was staring out the window. When the lunch bell rang, I waited for the room to clear before I got up and left. The teacher even made it out before me. Anyway, I left the classroom and went to my locker. Upon getting there, I realized I forgot to pack a lunch and I don't have any money so I can't buy lunch at school.

"At least I ate before coming to school so I'm not completely starving though I guess I ought to get a job so I can afford to have some lunch when I forget to pack some," I muttered to myself as I headed to the library, finding it extremely dumb to go to the lunchroom with no food.

Before I could even get to the library, I ran into my primary bullies better known as the BTT or Bad Touch Trio. I thought it was kinda hard to be a stud in fourth grade but somehow these three pull off that popular look rather well. They walked up to me and Gilbert; the silver haired, red eyed, albino of the group casually pushed me against a locker.

"Vell, vhat do we have here? If it isn't little Lovino Vargas," the Persian said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Go to hell," I muttered glaring at them though on the inside they were scaring the crapola outta me.

"Uh oh, looks like ze little Italian's a tough guy," Francis; a blonde haired, blue eyed Frenchmen said with a chuckle.

"Can't have that can we?" Antonio; a brown haired, emerald eyed Spaniard said grinning.

"What do you want with me? I don't have any money and I forgot to pack a lunch. I have nothing to give you. Please let me go, I promise I'll bring something tomorrow," I pleaded hoping they'd leave me alone and not wanting to get beat up on the first day of school. Though with my bad luck, I'm never dealt a good hand.

"Sorry but ve can't do zat. You see, if ve vere to just let you go today, you might come empty handed tomorrow," Gilbert said like it was the smartest thing he ever said.

Fate hating me as usual ends me up with the crap beat outta me sitting back in class holding in the tears. When school was over, I didn't even bother to look for Nonno's car and just started walking home. When I got home, Nonno's car was already there so I instantly guessed Feli was home too. I sighed as I went inside to see Nonno coming up to me and Feli going upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late Lovino," Nonno simply said and I frowned slightly.

"B-But I had to walk all the way home," I stuttered out knowing what came next. As expected, I got a slap to my face and my eyes built up with tears for the third time today. I forced them back up though, not letting myself cry in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk back to me. Maybe if you had a job, then, just maybe, you'd have the right to speak to me. As a matter of fact, I don't want you to come back until you have a job. Capiche?" he said and my eyes filled with tears again.

"I nodded to him, not trusting my voice and ran out the door. I had no idea where I was going to get a job so I just wandered aimlessly around downtown Brooklyn trying to think of something. After about an hour of getting nowhere, things started to look up as a man came out of the back entrance to a pizzeria and noticed me leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Excuse me young man, are you lost?" he asked in a very friendly tone.

"Uh, no sir, I just need a job," I said looking up to see the man. He looked like he could've probably been in his late forties early fifties. He also looked somewhat Italian.

"You need a job? How old are you son?" he asked and I looked down.

"T-Ten sir," I whispered expecting him to tell me to leave.

"Can you wash dishes and sweep?" he asked and I looked back up to see he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Y-Yes sir," I said cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Well then, just tell me your name and you can start today if you like," he said, his smile softening.

"My name's Lovino Vargas," I said standing up quickly.

"Well then Lovino Vargas, as of today, I'm your boss. You'll call me Mr. Tony. That's Tony with a -y," he said opening the door and letting me in.

"What should I do first?" I asked looking around at the HUGE kitchen I was in.

"Well, you can take this towel and start washing dishes," Mr. Tony said handing me a towel.

"Yes sir," I said taking the towel and going over to the sink.

"Hm, strange kid. Not one complaint and hopped straight to work. If only my sons were this diligent," Mr. Tony thought with a smile.

"Who's the kid dad?" Nick, my oldest son asked pointing at Lovino.

"Oh, that's Lovino, our new dishwasher," I said patting Nick on the back.

"OK, I'll tell Vinni so he doesn't ask," Nick said and I nodded.

"Alright then get back to work," I said and he walked off. I looked back at Lovino to see he'd gotten quite a bit done in the few minutes he's been washing.

I smiled brightly as Mr. Tony handed me twenty dollars for washing dishes all evening.

"Here, put this five in your shoe and don't let your parents know you have it alright," Mr. Tony said handing me an extra five.

"N-No, I can't except this," I said handing it back to him.

"Sure you can kiddo. Consider this your tip," he said placing it back in my palm and closing it.

"Grazie Mr. Tony," I said and he told me to head on home.

"That's some kid," Mr. Tony thought as he watched me leave.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, I was slightly scared of what would happen. I unlocked the door and quickly went into the house to come face to face with Nonno.

"I thought I told you not to come back here until you have a job," Nonno said and raised his hand to slap me..

"H-Here," I stuttered bowing my head and holding out the 20 dollar bill Mr. Tony had just given me. I shivered in fear still expecting a slap. Surprisingly though, I was wrong.

"Where'd you get this?" Nonno asked taking the twenty out of my hands.

"I-I was washing dishes in a p-p-pizzeria," I stuttered out.

"That, I can believe. Now, go to bed," he said and I stayed put not sure if he was being serious or not.

"What? are you going to make me repeat myself boy?" he asked in a menacing tone,

"N-No," I answered and bolted to my room. Knowing better than to sleep in my own bed when Nonno is upset (there's no lock on my bedroom door), I changed and went into my bathroom which lucky has a lock. I sat against the wall farthest from the door with my knees up to my chest and eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I got up at sunrise, got cleand up, and started cleaning the house. When I flushed, it was 6:00, I then washed my hands and made breakfast. After I scarfed down my food due to not having lunch or dinner yesterday; I made myself a lunch, grabbed the five I got yesterday, got the rest of my things, and ran out the door to go to school.

When I got to school, there was no one there so I sat on a bench outside the school waiting to go in. I started to doze off when a yell nearly scared the shit outta me.

"Oi Italian!" A voice yelled in my ear making me let out a **_slightly_** high pitched scream.

"I looked around and noticed that it was another group of guys that liked to bully me.

"What the hell do you bastardos want?" I asked frowning.

"We're here to kick your ass," James, the leader of them, said.

I just let them beat the holy hell outta me not in the mood for fighting back. When they left, I tended to my wounds with the large first aid kit I keep in my bag. Once I finished, I went to class and took my seat in the back of class. Once lunch came, I felt I was ready for the BTT.


	6. Chapter 6

I started taking my usual route to the library when, as expected, the BTT showed up.

"I'm guessing vith ze vay you look, you have nothing to offer us. You should know ve hate liars," Gilbert said and I quickly reached into my back pocket.

"Here, take this," I said holding out the money.

"E-Eh?" Gilbert stuttered and took the money.

"Gilbert looked between Antonio and Francis before muttering out, "If you had zis, zen vhy didn't you give it to zose ozer guys that beat you up earlier?"

"I promised I'd give you money today and damnit, I don't go back on my word," I said with my back still against the wall.

"Since you gave us a five, you have a five day grace period," Antonio said and I frowned.

"If you're going to beat the shit outta me, can you do it now and stop toying with me? Believe me, it isn't funny," I said glaring at them. Like hell I'm gonna get jumped from behind.

"No, we are serious. Go ahead," Francis said and all three of them backed up to give me room to leave.

I slowly walked away, constantly looking back over my shoulder; I can't help being paranoid. I made it to the very back of the library, away from prying eyes, and quietly ate the lunch I'd packed for me. Once lunch hour was over, I slipped back into class and waited for school to be over.

Finally the bell rang and I made my way over to Tony's Pizzeria and want to the back door. I lightly knocked on the door and waited for about a minute. I started to turn around, thinking he wouldn't show, when I heard the door open. I whipped around to see Mr. Tony looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you were. I'll make it a point to come to this door always at this time to let you in if you just want to come through the back way alright Lovino?" Mr. Tony asked and I nodded.

I headed straight to the sink and started washing dishes, unaware that Mr. Tony was watching me with a grin.

"I really didn't think he'd come back today but here he is. It makes me happy to see someone so young taking interest in working," I thought grinning.

"Hey dad, is that that Lovino kid again?" Vinni asked pointing to him.

"Yes, and to be honest, I really didn't think he'd come back," I admitted as I started rolling out some dough to make pizza.

"I wonder how he'll last though. Cleaning's not exactly the funnest thing a kid can think of doing after getting out of school," he said popping some bread sticks into the oven.

"That might be but look at him, this looks like almost second nature to him. It both impresses me and worries me. It makes me wonder why it'd be second nature to him in the first place," I said as I finished my pizza and put it into the oven beside me.

"Don't over think this papa. He might have a lot of siblings and he's the oldest out of them. That being said, he might have to take care of his siblings due to circumstances. Either way, you shouldn't worry yourself too much," Vinni said and I sighed.

"I know, I just can't help but worry," I said as we got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

When it became late and it was time for me to go home, Mr. Tony came up to me as I dumped trash in a bin.

"Come here Lovino and collect your pay," he said smiling.

"Okay, and can I make a request?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, what is it?" Mr. Tony asked.

"Can I get one ten and three fives?" I asked looking down shyly.

"Sure thing kiddo," he said handing me the money.

"Grazie, Boss Tony!" I exclaimed brightly.

"No problem. Now get going before your parents begin to worry about you," he said and I smiled sadly.

"Si," I said and hurried off home. I made sure to put the 3 fives in my shoe and held the ten tightly in my hand. When I got home, Nonno was standing just inside expectantly. I held out the ten dollars in my hand and bowed my head nervously.

"Why ten instead of twenty?" Nonno asked with a slight glare.

"B-Boss said that t-the twenty was because I had s-started working there, but now I'll get a c-constant ten dollars," I said praying to Dio he would believe me.

"Very well now get to bed!" he yelled at me and I scrambled up the stairs to my room. I quickly did my homework before changing into my pajamas. I stared down at the three fives in my hands and smiled slightly.

"Not taking any chances with those BTT," I muttered lightly as I hid them under my mattress and hid myself in my bathroom I eventually fell asleep leaning against the cold, bathroom wall.

The next day I did the same thing I'd done yesterday and rushed outside to go to school. The only difference being that I didn't sit on the bench, I sat on the school steps willing myself not to fall asleep. School started out boring as usual and soon it was time for lunch.

On my way to the library, I ran into the BTT.

"I have your money right here," I said reaching into my pocket to get the money.

"We already told you you have five days grace, well, four days now so there's no need to pay us," Antonio said and I rolled my eyes.

Bullshit," I said and handed each of them a five before I walked away.

As I was almost to the library, my wrist was yanked and I was slammed against a locker.

"So much for grace time," I thought as I opened my eyes only to see that it wasn't the BTT at all.

"What do you think you're doing paying those bastards off?! You should be paying us," James said and I kept quiet as I closed my eyes and braced for a punch that never came. I opened my eyes to see James and his thugs across the hall and the BTT standing in front of me. No words could describe the confusion I was feeling.

"Lovino iz on our payroll so back off," Francis said and James growled in anger but left with his meat-puppets following behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked sharing my confusion with the three boys standing infront of me.

"Ve already said you have a grace period und since you still vant to pay us, you're paying for protection now," Gilbert said smartly.

"Uh, you're not trying to trick me into trusting you are you? If you are-," I was cut off by Antonio.

"No, of course not. We might be lots of things but liars we are not," Antonio said with a grin.

"If you say so," I said uncertainly. I continued on my way to the library cautiously and went to my special spot in the back of the library to eat lunch.


End file.
